Flicker
by foolforcheese
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED!A series of poems from Dawn's POV after Buffy's death. Giles is now in a mental ward. FINISHED!
1. Giles?

Title: Giles? Summary: Poems from Dawn's POV when Giles went crazy Spoilers: Up to season 6. It's all AU from there Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Sigh. One can dream A/N: This will have more chapters if people like it. The only way I know if said people like it is if I get feedback. Thank you for understanding!  
  
I'm sorry for breaking your crystals and not paying  
  
I'm sorry that Anya talked about SEX so much  
  
I'm sorry that Xander called you G-man  
  
I'm sorry that Willow wouldn't listen when you told her "Be careful"  
  
and I'm sorry that Tara called you A KILLER even if she was CRAZY  
  
I'm sorry for sticking you with Spike (there's actually nothing more I can say here)  
  
I'm sorry that she jumped instead of me  
  
and I'm sorry that I didn't jump  
  
I'm sorry that you had to pick up the pieces of us when she DIED  
  
and I'm so SO sorry that I have your pieces  
  
AND  
  
THAT  
  
I  
  
CAN'T  
  
PUT  
  
YOU  
  
BACK  
  
TOGETHER 


	2. Every Damn Day

Title: Every Damn Day Spoilers: up to season 6 Summary: Dawns POV when Giles goes crazy Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Joss, Mutant Enemy, and 20th century Fox A/N: The title at the top of each page is that of the poem following. The story name is 'Flicker'. Okay? Okay. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
I visit  
  
EVERY  
  
DAMN  
  
DAY  
  
no-one else cares so much  
  
Anya and Tara Come  
  
ONCE  
  
A  
  
WEEK  
  
Xander and Willow:  
  
EVERY  
  
TWO  
  
WEEKS  
  
doesn't anybody  
  
CARE?  
  
no-one will  
  
TALK  
  
To me  
  
the shop tries to  
  
SUFFACATE  
  
me every time I walk in  
  
the walls close in leaving me with  
  
HEARTLESS  
  
FREAKS  
  
who  
  
PRETEND  
  
to give a  
  
DAMN  
  
About what I'm feeling  
  
they want to hear that I'm great that I don't still visit  
  
EVERY  
  
DAMN  
  
DAY  
  
they tell me that it's okay to be worried  
  
they want me to be  
  
HEARTLESS  
  
like them  
  
I tell them that I'm not worried I'm  
  
GREIVING  
  
I grieve because he isn't  
  
HERE  
  
not really  
  
we lost him somewhere between the tower and the funeral  
  
AND  
  
WE  
  
DIDN'T  
  
EVEN  
  
NOTICE  
  
we lost him a little bit more  
  
EVERY  
  
DAMN  
  
DAY  
  
until he was gone  
  
JUST  
  
LIKE  
  
HER 


	3. Her

Title: Her Spoilers: Up to "The Gift" Summary: A series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles went crazy Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox A/N: I REALLY need a Beta. I mentioned this in my last fic, but no one read it (sniff). So if someone could E-mail me, that would be super. (rami_wingz@attbi.com)  
  
Sometimes when I visit he thinks that I'm HER  
  
when he does he cries  
  
I like it when he thinks I'm me cuz when he cries I want to DIE  
  
I want to SCREAM  
  
You can't cry! You're supposed to help me be STRONG  
  
How can I? When I feel like running every time I see HOPE in your eyes  
  
every time you see HER in mine? 


	4. Chicken's Feet

Title: Chicken's Feet Spoilers: up to "the Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV after Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: All of it belongs to someone else.you've heard this before. It's not mine. A/N: None. It just makes me feel special.  
  
I work in the shop someone has to help out  
  
the regulars they ask where he is  
  
I tell them that he's sick  
  
"with what?"  
  
I shrug and brush past them so they can't see the tears in my eyes  
  
I shrug and say  
  
"he's sick"  
  
when they ask  
  
"with what?"  
  
I ask  
  
"Do you want some chicken feet?" 


	5. Wondering

Title: Wondering Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: It all belongs to Mutant Enemy, 20th century Fox, and, of course, Joss Whedon A/N: I need a Beta. Really. Well, most of it is desperately wanting one. Anyhow, it would be nice to have someone to bounce stuff off of. If you're at all interested, please e-mail me at rami_wingz@attbi.com.thank you!  
  
I wonder would things be the same if they knew?  
  
I wonder if that boy over there the one watching me as I go through my locker would that boy still watch me if he knew that my best friend had a break down  
  
I wonder if that girl the one who helps me with my math homework during study hour would she still help if she knew that my greatest teacher flipped?  
  
I wonder if Willow still let me visit if she knew that I sleep in his shirts?  
  
or if Anya still let me work if she knew that I took that book? the one with the watcher/slayer pictures? the ones where the watcher is holding their slayer defending them  
  
and I wonder who's defending me?  
  
who's defending me  
  
now that he's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
not 


	6. Pages

Title: Pages Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: A series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: See 'not mine' Not mine: self-explanatory A/N:  
  
people they're so selfish  
  
they come in the bells announcing their arrival  
  
they want cat's claw or coltsfoot leaf  
  
I don't bother to tell them that the leaves shouldn't be used while pregnant  
  
am I heartless now?  
  
they chatter endlessly telling me how they're going to be the ones to heal a family member  
  
no one cares that my family is spiraling into nothingness  
  
no one cares that my family is sick and deprived  
  
no one not even that man over there by the bookshelf leafing through pages of books making that  
  
whoosh crinkle whoosh  
  
sound that Giles used to make  
  
not even he cares  
  
he's so wrapped up in himself that he doesn't see me turning to dust  
  
like the page of an old book with no Giles to care for it 


	7. Laughing

Title: Laughing Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is put in a mental ward Disclaimer: It belongs to big corporations that say "GRRRR! ARGGG!" A/N: Hehe! I'm getting reviews! I feel all warm and tingly.I need a life.  
  
it was like it used to be  
  
I was laughing actually laughing  
  
you know the one that Giles likes the one where I get a half smile and my nose scrunches he says that it sounds like the bells on the door that laugh  
  
so I was laughing  
  
we were sitting at one of those sticky cafeteria tables with our red Jell-o shaking and quivering along with us  
  
we were laughing telling jokes there was something  
  
about a blonde and a scratch and sniff at the bottom of a pool  
  
we were laughing about blondes and I wasn't crying about her  
  
we were laughing then Niki she says  
  
"Okay. Okay. I've got one A mental patient was walking through the woods when he came to a fork in the road which path does he take?"  
  
and they all ask  
  
"which path?"  
  
an she says  
  
"the psychopath!"  
  
and they're all laughing like it's funny it's not it horrible  
  
my Jell-o hits the floor splattering like blood on pavement  
  
trust me  
  
  
  
I know  
  
  
  
and they're all laughing  
  
all of them  
  
  
  
  
  
except me 


	8. Thinking thoughts

Title: Thinking Thoughts Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and 20th century Fox A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post. I'll be more punctual next time. Until then, enjoy!  
  
he's telling me that thoughts are just blank pages that's all  
  
"why bother, Dawnie? it won't do any good, luv"  
  
is that all they are?  
  
I've lost the reality of my memories  
  
I've lost my sister and the connection with her friends  
  
I've lost the one person who could truly understand me because he was just like me  
  
always in the background watching watching them make stupid mistakes  
  
thinking that if they let us we could help them just thinking that we could make it better  
  
but if thoughts are just blank pages uncluttered by words of anger hope sadness or guilt  
  
then my heart is as empty as my memories and I become heartless  
  
someone help me!  
  
someone help him!  
  
words in my head make me choke on tears  
  
can anyone hear them?  
  
or do they fill  
  
my pageless thoughtless heartless  
  
heart 


	9. Big Black Hole

Title: Big Black Hole Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: A series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, yada, yada, yada A/N: Is anyone still reading this?  
  
I check my watch again  
  
"don't be so eager to leave"  
  
he hisses  
  
taking my arm in his sweaty shaking hand  
  
he looks so scared and lonely  
  
(he's been lonely for a while)  
  
and I look to the bars on his window and his iron bed  
  
and I throw my arms around him  
  
and we slide to the linoleum tiles  
  
no crying no talking no thinking  
  
just comfort  
  
comfort in a big black hole  
  
of despair 


	10. The Butter Sun

Title: The Butter Sun Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: Joss, M.E., Fox. Any questions? A/N ( well, A/Ns): thank to Sharon for her sweet little e-mail. An apology to all for not updating sooner. A desprate plea to Cyberwulf to write again ( I miss her!)  
  
I'm sitting on a squeaky blue chair  
  
that's sits behind a black table  
  
the window blinds are slanted so the sun dribbles onto my test like butter hungry for a slice of toast  
  
Giles he used to help me with math  
  
Willow she tries hard but she just can't explain it  
  
so I'm staring at my butter-stained test  
  
wondering if the bars on his window slice the sun and make it look like butter on his itchy gray bed  
  
staring at my test  
  
and thinking  
  
that the only equation tat makes sense is 4 - 1 = 0 


	11. spinning

Title: Spinning Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: I don't own it. It ain't mine. A/N: Oh my God!!!!! The newest Buffy made me cry!!!!! The ending was just perfect!!! I love Andrew SOOO much.just not as much as Giles..WHO WASN"T THERE!!!  
  
Sometimes he wanders in his mind  
  
he wanders in the past  
  
he gave my sister a shot once  
  
and then he cried  
  
he told me once that at the prom he wanted to ask her to dance  
  
he took my hand and twirled me until my head spun  
  
and then he laughed carefree and happy  
  
but his laugh turned bitter and his eyes darkened  
  
and he said that Angel showed up and took her before the dance took place  
  
then his eyes see someone else and he says  
  
"Ms. Summers may I have this dance?"  
  
and I know that he's not talking to me  
  
but I know that he needs me to be  
  
her  
  
for him  
  
so I curtsy and we spin and he cries good tears of pure happiness  
  
can my sister really do that to him? 


	12. Never

Title: Never Spoilers: through "The Gift"  
  
Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: insert big corporate names here A/N: please review people!  
  
there he was  
  
just sitting  
  
bouncing on the edge of his bed  
  
"Giles?"  
  
no answer  
  
"Giles"  
  
his eyes tear  
  
my heart tares  
  
and I run to him  
  
and put my arm around his shoulder  
  
he flinches  
  
"get away"  
  
he mumbles  
  
"Giles."  
  
"NO!"  
  
he pushes me away  
  
I stumble backwards my eyes wide with fright  
  
he's standing in the corner his arms hugged tight around himself  
  
he's rocking now shivering mumbling  
  
I step closer  
  
closer  
  
closer  
  
until I'm nose to nose with him  
  
he looks up shakes his head  
  
"I told you to kill your sister"  
  
I blink  
  
he shudders  
  
"I killed Ben"  
  
my eyes widen  
  
his close  
  
he turns  
  
"I imagine that you hate me right now"  
  
I know that he sees her - not me  
  
but I think back to our dance when she made him the happiest man alive  
  
and I think that maybe just maybe.  
  
I take his shoulders and shake until he looks her in the eyes  
  
I shake my head  
  
SLOWLY.  
  
and tell him  
  
"I could never hate you"  
  
he opens his mouth  
  
I shake  
  
"never"  
  
then I kiss him on the forehead  
  
and whisper  
  
"never"  
  
he's crying now rocking hard in my arms shaking his head as if to clear it  
  
I take his head in my hands  
  
brush the tears with my thumbs  
  
"I love you"  
  
his eyes  
  
flicker  
  
then  
  
he blinks  
  
and he's there  
  
again 


	13. Home

Title: Home Spoilers: through "The Gift" Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: I wish it were mine A/N: I have over ten reviews! I feel all warm and tingly!  
  
Tara came with me to bring Giles  
  
HOME  
  
we were talking to the doctor about medicine and how often Giles would need to take it  
  
then my head turned  
  
and there he was  
  
in the jeans and sweater Tara had brought him  
  
the others and me  
  
we had a little chat and they agreed to treat Giles better  
  
not  
  
like dirt  
  
right now they're doing something special for him  
  
but Willow she had something in her eyes like a sequin or something  
  
and she said that they're doing whatever they're doing for all of us  
  
the whole world  
  
I asked Tara about it on the drive over but she didn't know what her lover was talking about  
  
so there he stood a small tired smile on his face  
  
and I threw my arms around him  
  
and whispered  
  
"let's go  
  
HOME"  
  
his eyes glazed slightly  
  
and I felt a leap of panic  
  
before I realized that he was imagining  
  
HOME  
  
so we walked hand in hand back to Tara  
  
"i-it's good to see you Mr. Giles"  
  
the way she stressed 'you' made him smile lovingly  
  
then we walked together to the car  
  
we had no way of knowing  
  
that what happened next would be the true test  
  
of Giles'  
  
sanity 


	14. Tears

Title: Flicker Spoilers: through "The Gift" Summary: A series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: If you haven't learned by now, you just weren't paying attention A/N: Alright. This story is rapidly becoming Buffy/Giles. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't flame me about my choice, just choose not to read it. Thank you all.  
  
we walked through the threshold to the house  
  
I was catching Giles up on the silly trivial things in our life  
  
and he was laughing  
  
not psychotic mind you but smiling and chuckling in his chest in that way that gives you a warm happy feeling right down to your toes  
  
he looked into the living room and wavered  
  
I followed his gaze and found Buffy  
  
"Hey, Giles Surprise."  
  
Xander's meek hollow voice cut through the silence  
  
Giles was looking down pretending like he didn't see her afraid that he was seeing things again  
  
and then I said  
  
"it's really you"  
  
and Giles his head snapped up  
  
and he slowly ever so slowly walked towards my sister  
  
she had a look like a crazy animal  
  
and took a step back  
  
but Giles he just kept coming until he was an arms reach away  
  
and he reached  
  
and cupped her cheek and she flung herself at him  
  
and they were on the floor hugging and crying  
  
even though his tears were of joy and hers of utter sadness 


	15. Hunger

title: Flicker spoilers: through the gift summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: I wish  
  
we sat in the Magic Box pouring over books  
  
the pages ruffled and eyes scanned and mouths chewed the pizza from around the corner  
  
all chewed except for one  
  
her eyes were glassy like she was looking at something but there was nothing there  
  
I nudged her  
  
she slowly turned her head my way  
  
"you should eat something"  
  
she blinked twice looked at her pizza then back at me  
  
she shrugged a false smile on her face  
  
"I'm not hungry"  
  
she hasn't been hungry for a while 


	16. Trip

Title: Flicker Spoilers: up to "The Gift" Summary: A series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward Disclaimer: Sigh. A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update  
  
nothing I do or say can get her to really look at me  
  
she sort of floats through life  
  
like oil over water never mixing  
  
her eyes are dull  
  
she's too skinny  
  
she doesn't want to live  
  
why doesn't she want to live?  
  
Giles looks like HE might die  
  
he opens his mouth only to close it without any words coming out  
  
the others Willow and Tara Xander and Anya and even Spike  
  
they're all so tired  
  
trying  
  
so hard to take care of Giles and Buffy  
  
one day  
  
one day.  
  
they'll trip  
  
stumble  
  
and they'll have to choose  
  
which one they will help  
  
they'll have to choose which one they will save 


	17. Late

Title:Flicker Spoilers:through "The Gift"  
  
Disclaimer: not even gonna say it Summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward A/N: OHMYGOD!!! I cried so hard last night, watching Buffy! She just shut the door! So I rewound it this morning to see the door OPENING. Then, I realized that I had to tape Angel tonight on the same tape, after Buffy, for a friend. I had to watch it AGAIN and get all weepy. Also again. Sigh.I'm done now.on to the poem.  
  
They did trip  
  
they chose Buffy  
  
she was pushing her limp noodles on her plate her fork making a scraping sound that echoed in my skull  
  
she was pushing not eating  
  
she was thin too thin  
  
and ragged like a wet porcupine  
  
Willow and Xander fussed with her like she was a tot  
  
Anya and Tara were minding the shop attentive to the small bell  
  
they all forgot the orange bottle next to the cash register  
  
the little orange bottle that held Giles' sanity  
  
he was supossed to pick me up from school  
  
he was late  
  
he's never late 


	18. reasons

Title: Flicker spoilers: through "the Gift" summary: a series of poems from Dawn's POV when Giles is sent to a mental ward disclaimer: with part 1  
  
everything happens for a reason  
  
I had always thought that this was bull  
  
I had always thought that there was no reason for horrible things to happen  
  
look at Mom did that have a reason?  
  
I walked down the street worried  
  
looking for Giles  
  
he stood in the middle of the road  
  
for no reason  
  
"Giles!" I screamed  
  
he turned tilted his head and blinked and then he slowly came towards me  
  
"Dawn" he smiled it was off "do you know where Buffy is?"  
  
he was almost gone again  
  
I panicked Buffy would know what do to she would make it better  
  
"Magic Box" I said  
  
he ran  
  
so did I  
  
he's surprisingly fast dammit why couldn't I be in Track?  
  
there's a reason my ass  
  
we both burst through the door the bell knocked right off the wall 


	19. What's Heaven Like?

Title: Flicker A/N: Wow. I'm all warm and tingly. You guys like this story! Again, with the WOW!  
  
they all jumped  
  
Xander's chair hit the ground with a thud  
  
and yet she didn't look up  
  
Tara started crying "oh god, oh god oh god"  
  
she ran to the counter grabbing the orange vial with shaking hands trying to open it the child lock working perfectly  
  
and still she didn't look up  
  
Giles scanned the entire shop until he found his life  
  
he knelt beside her chair watching her shove food making random patterns  
  
she didn't even notice  
  
his finger found its way to her chin  
  
bringing her face around to his  
  
his eyes that were no longer his  
  
he looked straight at her  
  
with a clarity only found in someone truly insane  
  
you see when you don't see like other people  
  
you see more  
  
they all saw me for what I was  
  
right?  
  
he tilted his head  
  
he spoke sounding like a child  
  
"what's Heaven like?" 


	20. Stakes and stones

A/N: sorry for the shortness  
  
the world stopped turning  
  
and in one moment Buffy was out the door and down the street  
  
Tara ran to Giles who sat dumbfounded on the floor his hand still cupping the cheek that was no longer there  
  
Tara stuffed two pills into his mouth  
  
she turned to all of us tears streaming  
  
"Anya! Close shop!"  
  
she barked  
  
"Willow! Prepare a location spell!"  
  
"Xander! Get Willow supplies!"  
  
they jolted into motion  
  
never had we heard authority come from Tara  
  
desperate times call for desperate measures  
  
"Dawn"  
  
she gestured for me to hold him  
  
I sat in front of him  
  
taking him in my arms  
  
and a thought hit me  
  
like a stake through the heart  
  
Buffy was in heaven 


	21. Clarity

Title: Flicker A/N: Enjoy.  
  
Willow chanted  
  
words rolling off her tongue like waves on the shore  
  
Tara sprinkled red sand across the map of Sunnydale  
  
a small light like a reflection of a watch face the kind that I used to think were fairies before.  
  
all this mess  
  
Giles studied the light his eyes now his own but sad and worried  
  
it was all going on around me but I was listening to the words those dreadful words playing over in my head  
  
Buffy was in Heaven  
  
I felt Giles stand  
  
saw him leave  
  
then.  
  
the words hit the others  
  
Tara looked sick she moved away from Willow  
  
who was weeping  
  
suck it up bitch!  
  
I wanted to scream  
  
you're the one who took her from peace  
  
Xander was trembling  
  
and Anya blinked looked down looked up and our eyes met  
  
the look of perpetual confusion that always adorned her face was replaced by perfect clarity  
  
and in that moment of clarity we all took a breath as one  
  
we would need to be one to get through this 


	22. Books and Peppermint

Title: Flicker A/N: was anyone as creeped out by Angel as me? Hey! Hang with me, the story's almost (sorta kinda.okay, not really) over!  
  
from what Giles told me he found Buffy in the park  
  
she was well not fighting being beaten by some fledglings  
  
Giles staked them both  
  
and scooped my sister's bloodied body into his arms  
  
not unlike the last time  
  
he brought her back to the shop and began to dress her wounds  
  
I got him the various rolls and ointments he needed  
  
while Willow rocked back and forth  
  
back and forth  
  
Tara alternated between looking worriedly at Buffy and looking disgusted at Willow  
  
"concussion."  
  
Giles mumbled  
  
"Buffy.Buffy!"  
  
she lolled her head to the side her mouth slightly open  
  
"Buffy! Don't fall asleep!"  
  
he circled around to her back and cradled her to his chest  
  
"Buffy, talk to me"  
  
he took a deep breath  
  
as if he were a kid preparing to dive into the deep end  
  
"Buffy, what's Heaven like?"  
  
Willow whimpered  
  
but Buffy she smiled  
  
only half awake she could bask in Heaven's glow for eternity  
  
" 'snice"  
  
she slurred snuggling against him  
  
" 'swarm an cozy an safe an smells like"  
  
she inhaled her nose imbedded in his shoulder  
  
"books an peppermint" 


	23. Glass

Title: Flicker A/N: Michamon: At the beginning of S6, when they were talking about the spell, I thought that Tara shouldn't have gone along with it. She's smarter than that. Therefore, in my story, she didn't do the spell. She picked Giles up from the hospital in ch 13, Home. She didn't know anything about the spell, so now she distrusts Willow. Cool?  
  
after that day no one mentioned Buffy's half awake statement  
  
no one mentioned Willow's slip up  
  
or that Giles was now living in our basement  
  
no one mentioned anything because they were afraid  
  
afraid that they would break this dream state we were all in  
  
nothing changed  
  
you'd think that after we knew about the Heaven thing things would get better  
  
no more hiding  
  
no more lying  
  
but still it remained  
  
like we were in a museum under glass perfectly preserved  
  
until one night the glass broke and cut us all open for the others to see 


	24. Weeping

Title: Flicker A/N: There is going to be one more chapter after this one, so stick around, folks! Also.I just found out my friend has four brain tumors. Knowing that I have this community to fall back on is truly a gift. You're all kind, supportive and understanding. To know you is to love you. Thank you all. You make my life bearable.  
  
that night I was studying at the table in the Magic Box  
  
Buffy came through the door an annoyed expression on her features  
  
Giles was ranting as he followed behind  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"Giles"  
  
she turned  
  
"I won so nothing to worry about"  
  
"but what if you hadn't?"  
  
"then"  
  
her voice was wistful  
  
"then I would die and go to Heaven where I belong"  
  
the room went dead silent  
  
no pun intended  
  
Giles looked scared as he asked  
  
"is it really that bad?"  
  
but I knew him knew him well enough that what he was really asking was:  
  
"am I really that bad?"  
  
"yes"  
  
she leaned against the bookcase looking at the floor  
  
"Heaven was love and light  
  
this this is darkness and hate and violence"  
  
she finally looked at him  
  
and whispered  
  
"this is hell"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
he took her in his arms  
  
and placed his head on hers  
  
it was the most intimate I'd ever seen them  
  
it was as if Willow and Tara Xander, Anya and me weren't there  
  
like it was just the two of them  
  
"Buffy I've loved you for six years  
  
never have I seen such light such joy or such love  
  
and if seeing you smile isn't Heaven  
  
then I don't know what is  
  
Buffy  
  
the hardest thing in this world is to live in it  
  
but you  
  
you make it just that much easier"  
  
he hugged her to him and she wept  
  
we all did  
  
knowing that this trial by fire  
  
and ordeal by moonlight  
  
was finally at an end. 


	25. Monkeys

Title: Flicker A/N: Wow. I am so terribly sorry about the non updating.  
Everything I wrote was crap and then I stopped for a little while. Shame on  
me. Again with the sorry. Sorry.  
what more to say?  
they never married  
never had kids  
Giles said that I was enough to handle  
but he put his broad hand on my head  
when he said this  
and I felt a tingling feeling  
all the way to my toes  
it's the same feeling I get when I see Her  
working  
on homework  
with Him  
leaning over her shoulder  
making her  
SMILE  
there was an awkward period  
with the friends who called themselves  
GOD  
but it was for the best  
we are all wiser  
now  
we're all that much wiser  
like  
monkeys  
who always stay together  
we're a pack  
of monkeys  
yup  
monkeys 


End file.
